Fatal Kyrie
by Mina Kon
Summary: The First of the "Fatal Whores" series, presenting Kyrie


Fatal Kyrie

First one of the series, featuring Kyrie. Enjoy!

Rated M for rude language.

- - - - -

16-12-1825

The Ceremony Master said that today was a very special day. He gathered all of us kids in the Great Hall and left to get something. Great, like I had nothing better to do than stay in a division that stinks of rotten eggs while Chisa drools all over Kyo. Bloody bitch, I wish someone would gourge her eyes out!

He is coming, will write more later

Kyrie

- - -

"Okay little kids! Gather up gather up!" said the Ceremony Master cheerfully while he entered the Hall and started dancing with a woman with some weird butterfly-adorned purple glasses. "Good news minna-san!" he made the lady spin around repeatedly but suddenly released her, which caused her to continue spinning until she hit the wall causing her to drop dead in the floor. "The ritual was a success, and Michiru-sama was able to seal the Gate by being multiply strangled! Now now, don't make those sad little faces! I'm sure she's very happy now!" Tiptoeing like a ballerina, he continued "Now it's time for a new selection ritual to take place and guess what? You are the lucky contestants! I'm going to explain the rules now!" he snapped his fingers and a parchment with about 14 feet just appeared in his hand. "Demon Tag. First one – Blind Demon. Last One – Shrine Maiden. That's it, hood luck little ones, I'm cheering for you! And don't forget, if you are the next Blinded you can get a nice lovely pair of glasses like this lovely lady you see!" The "lovely lady" was starting to rise from the floor as he talked.

_Lady? Which lady? Is he talking about that weird zombie he brought along?_

"3,2,1 Let it Rip!""

_Let it rip?? Where does he get those lines? _ Kyrie thought as she began running.

_Do they really think I've got nothing else to do than running around here?_ She wondered while passing over Chisa, accidentally making her trip which attracted the Blinded's attention.

- - 3 hours later - - -

"Man I'm getting tired" she thought "Hey Kyo let's make a break!"

"Sure! But just for a little bit okay?" he said cheerfully as they both seated in the tatami floor

- - 5 hours later - - -

All the kids were resting on the floor, talking to each other happily while the Blinded was running in circles cursing in English, Arabic, Portuguese, Canadian, German (she was really educated), Mandarin, Scottish, Chinese and other languages which weren't invented yet.

"Geez I'm getting really bored" said Kyrie "When will this end?"

"Which were the rules again?"

"Something about the first one to be aught being the next Pink Demon and the last one the Shrine Rayman"

"Oh cool! I love pink!" Chisa said enthusiastically as she got up "Let's go Kyo!" she pulled him from the floor and ran to the Blinded, so quickly she threw him right into her arms, making her yell in relief for finally being able to catch one after 8 hours.

"Meanie! It's over between us!" she yelled like the bitch she was and the Blinded caught her next

The others seemed to be finally understanding the purpose of the game, and they ran to the Blind Woman who caught them happily, safe for Kyrie who continued doing her nails calmly.

"Hey Kyrie!! Hurry up you're the only one left!" One of the kids screamed

"Okay okay, don't be so bitchy!" she said while getting up slowly and tagging Blinded herself. "Game's over, let's ask for a pizza!"

"Erm...actually Kyrie..." the priests just came in "You can't, remember? You're the next Shrine Maiden"

"Oh right I forgot! What did that meant again?"

"It means you are the maiden with the strongest holly power of them all - "

"_The strongest hun? Hum I always knew that"_

" - therefore we are moving you into a new room - "

"_Nice!"_

" - where you must remain isolated for 3669 days until you are ready to give in your body to the ropes and - "

"Yeah yeah yeah I got it. What about the Pink Demon?"

"...You must mean the Blind Demon"

"Yes that's what I said"

"Well the first one to be caught, in this case Kyo, is a maiden with holly power who will help to weaken the Devil's Power"

"..._Maiden? Which ma...THEY THINK KYO IS A GIRL? Oh dear Lord of Chicken Fries!...PAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! No wait, this might be quite useful..."_

"I must talk to the other chosen one alone" I managed to say with a very serious face

"But Kyrie-san, we must lead you to your new room immediately"

"It is very important"

"But..."

"You dare to contradict the Shrine Maiden?"

"No no no! Please forgive my rudeness, we shall leave you two alone for as long as you require" the priests scolded the other children and the Blinded Lady to the door, leaving me and Kyo alone.

"What did you want to talk about Kyrie?" Kyo asked innocently

I gave him THAT look while I pushed him to the floor and started undressing us both.

"Ah, you could have just said it!" he answered

"Shut up honey" I said. Well, after all this game proved to be quite useful...

TBC

Please give me your opinion, it's my very first Fatal Frame parody and I am quite unsure if it turned out okay. K, Merricko


End file.
